The Game of Wings
by Theivius Authorius
Summary: The elegant Game of Kings, chess, takes a turn for the wierd with the Cooper Gang. Who will emerge victorious? A short one-shot.


_Nobody could have expected it. It seemed to have been a grand friendship between the two lands (we'll call them The Kingdoms of Black and White, for now). They were once grand allies, aiding each other in any way they could, be it agricultural or social matters. And, in the grandest of their time of friendship, there was a resource found; one that inticed every vilager, every baron, something that each monarch of their kingdoms wanted to take for their own... some tried to negotiate who would get the larger of the resource, only silenced after time. Then the war began. _

_Black had thrown the first punch. A platoon of foot soldiers had been sent out by the Black King, moving slowly but surely into the land of the White King's. He couldn't stand for it. He sent out three platoons of his White soldiers; one to block their advance, and the others to destroy them from the sides. At first they tried diplomacy, each sending a Bishop from their ranks to congregate with the other kingdom... it ended terribly. One of the bishops, nobody could remember which, had taken the other out; the Black King had thought it was the White Kings bishop that did this terrible deed, as his own bishop had disappeared. And, as fate would have it, the White King thought the same about his counterpart. Rage consumed each of them, making the situation even more volitile._

_That's when the true chaos began. The Black King's forces had crafted powerful weapons, catapults, that could shoot a target miles away. They had nicknamed them 'Ravens', because of their deadly accuracy. With gusto, he sent them out against the White King's forces. It was a devastating blow to his defences. One of the White King's msot trusted knights had been destroyed in one of the attacks, greatly reducing the morale for the White King's troops. But the squire to the knight fought back, nearly singlehandedly striking out one of the Black King's Bishops, demolishing a Raven, and another knight! _

_Eventually, the Black King had some sense knocked into him; this had to stop. He sent a platoon of soldiers with a message; that the two of them should meet together. No blades, no Ravens, just a peaceful meeting to discuss some way of restoring the peace they'd once had. _

_"..._You know you aren't getting those chicken wings, Bentley."

"Gregory, this has been going on too long. How about this; we split them. 50/50, down the middle. You get half, I get-"

"Do I get the barbecue sauce?"

He surprised the turtle. "What? But that's the best part!"

"So...no?"

Bentley shook his head. "Not a chance."

"Then we keep playing!"

He was about to argue, but shut his mouth. "Just remember," he said smugly, "I tried to give you a deal. Get ready to lose, raccoon!"

"I don't think I'll need to, especially because... of this."

Bentley's eyes widened. "Not a bad strategy! You're better than I thought."

"I'm glad you approve... wait, why are you smiling?" Bentley's grin made him Greg uneasy.

"Oh, no reason... just this."

The chess piece clinked on the board, and Gregory's jaw dropped. "What?! But... I... how did you-"

Bentley put his arms behind his head, and smiled. "I believe that's _Checkmate, _Greg."

Greg's shoulders slumped. "Dang it. Ah well. You get the wings, I gue-" He was cut short when he saw something. Or, to be precise, didn't see something. "Hey! Where'd they go?"

Bentley arched an eyebrow, then figured out what he meant. The entire plate of chicken wings, about 20 in all, were gone!

Suddenly, both of them figured out what happened. It was obvious, when you thought about it. Who else would have taken chicken wings, of all things? And who would have left barbecue sauce all over the place while he stole them?

_"MURRAY!"_

**Hey, everybody! I know this was short, and rushed... but I hope you liked it! Leave a review, if you'd like to say something about this one-shot. **

**Oh, and one more thing: I've put a poll up in my profile on the choice of making a new type of story. If you could, voting on it would be greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
